Starstruck
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Lucy is famous for her acting career but when she finishes her latest movie, she realizes shes lost her connection with her family and decided to returned to Fairy Tail with the hopes of rekindling her relationship with a certain boxer. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE HORRIBLE(ISH ) THINGS I DO TO THESE POOR CHARACTERS! Lalu Laxus x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Lucy Heartfilia was running from a crowd of paparazzi in the streets of Magnolia. She was on her way back to pay respects to the people who brought her up to be who she is now, a little place called Fairy Tail. She was made famous here because of them. When asked, she often refers Magnolia as her home town. Yet, at the moment she was looking for a place to hide. She turned down another street, left, right, left, left, right. She found her refuge to be an old gym she used to hang around with her friends, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. She quickly bolted inside, hoping to find at least Gray in there. And to her luck, he was doing what he does best, working on his kicks and punches.

Lucy smiled and jogged over to him and threw her arms around him. "Gray!" She squealed. "It's been to long!"

"Lucy? It's so nice to see you, too!" He returned her hug tightly.

"So, tell me. What's new? Are you and Natsu getting along yet?" She asked, sitting down on a bench press.

"You could say that, but I do own this gym now. I've also been drafted to join the boxing league. So, that's a huge honor in itself. Tell me, Lucy, what brings you home?"

"Well, I just finished my latest movie and I figured I should come see my family after all. It's sort of tradition now, that whenever Erza and I finish with a project we come home to you guys for a while." She smiled. "Besides, I think we're close enough for either of us to not be surprised at the fact you got drafted. I think you should go for it. I'll be cheering in the sidelines for you, Gray!" She pumped her fist into the air.

He laughed. "After that little pep talk, I'm defiantly going for it. Also, have you gone to go see Master, yet? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you're still doing alright. Who knows, maybe Laxus and Gajeel are there, too. I heard Gajeel was the one who recommended me, too."

"I'm happy for you, Gray. And no, I haven't gone to the guild, yet. I was kind of avoiding paparazzi on the way there." She smiled shyly.

"Well, I'm happy I'm the first to see you home. If you give me a few minutes to shower, I'll head over there with you."

"Alright. I'll wait. Just hurry up, okay?" She gently pushed him towards the locker rooms.

It's been only two years since her first movie and since then she has starred in a total of six. Most tabloids have been shocked when they ask if she has a boyfriend. She just giggles and shakes her head "no." Yet, she never feels lonely. She looks forward to the breaks between her movies because that means she can go back to Fairy Tail. She hardly noticed Gray reenter the room until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you always daydream like this or am I just a special case?" He whispered in her ear.

She jumped away from him and squealed. "I was not daydreaming!"

He looked at her and smirked. "Right. Let's go, Luce."

The two friends walked out of the gym and towards the place they called home, Fairy Tail. It was a few minutes of comfortable silence, before they reached the aforementioned place. The two kicked open the doors in traditional Fairy Tail style and shouted "We came back alive!"

There were shouts of celebration and general happiness. A woman with long white hair and a small tuft of it sticking out on her forehead greeted them with a happy smile. "Welcome back, you two."

"Great to be back, Mira." Lucy and Gray smiled.

"Lucy!"

In a flash there was a pink-haired man standing in front of Lucy smiling his signature grin.

"Hey Natsu!"

They hugged and caught up on their lives and departed due to a fight that Natsu was late for, him happening to be an easily-distracted boxer much like the other guys in the guild, seeing as that most of them had no other talents except for fighting. Lucy and Gray also parted ways as Gray went to talk to his person of interest, Juvia Lockser. Lucy went over to the bar and smiled at Mira, who is the barmaid of Fairy Tail and a part-time model.

"What can I get for you, Lucy?" She asked, a warm-hearted, motherly smile on her face.

"One of your deliciously famous smoothies, please?" Lucy returned her smile while glancing around the guild to see who else was around.

There was Levy McGarden, a world-class novelist, and Gajeel Redfox, a famous boxer, sitting together, getting awfully cozy, and based of Levy's latest novel, _Love in the Ring_, she likes Gajeel. Deciding not to interfere with them, Lucy turned her attention to the rest of her family. Her attention landed on the man a two seats away from her. Laxus Dreyar, World Famous Boxing Champion for four years straight. He and Gajeel still duke it out sometimes and it gets kind of scary to be around.

"Here you go, Lucy." Mira, or Mirajane Strauss, handed Lucy her smoothie and walked down a ways to see what Laxus wanted to order. Mira turned and filled a mug with beer and set it on the counter in front of him. He quickly picked it up and drained it in one shot. He turned his focus on Lucy.

"Hey Lucy. You should come see my match tonight. You said last year you wanted to see a boxing match, right?"

She smiled at the man. He always had a soft spot for Lucy since she fought for him to stay while the guild had wanted him to leave. At the time three years ago, she knew nothing of why they wanted him to go, but she insisted he stay because family forgives each other and they're family. "What time do I have to be there?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll pick you up at six." He patted her shoulder, waved his good-bye, and headed out of the guild.

"Lucy? Tell me, are you dating yet?" Mira asked, resting her elbows on the bar and propping her head up in her hands.

"Nope. Why do you ask?" Lucy asked her cautiously.

"Because there's a certain someone who's been awfully irritable lately. At least, up until you walked through that door. Going on and on to Freed about how this movie was taking longer than it should." She smirked and eyed Lucy suggestively.

Lucy, however, was blushing like a madman. She looked around and bent closer to the barmaid. "Laxus would never like me like that. We're just friends, Mira."

"I don't know about that, Lucy. You were the one who cracked his shell. You opened him back up to the world."

"So? It was what any friend would do. Besides we're all family. We support each other. It's just what we do." She shrugged trying to play it off as though her heart was not beating erratically. "If I'm the one he wants to open up to, I'm going to support him one-hundred percent."

"That's very mature of you, considering what happened three years ago."

"That wasn't his fault and we all know it." She answered defensively. "Master said that we aren't to hold it against him. It's not fair of us and we all know he wasn't guilty of that crime." Lucy stood and stormed out of the guild hall, promising she'd say hello to Master when she came back later. She made her way to her apartment, the one she had before she was famous. Fairy Tail was humble and didn't brag about money or talents. She kept her humble beginnings close to her heart, or at least after she ran away from her father her life truly began.

**_And That ladies and gentleman was the first chapter of Starstruck. I hope you like it. The word 'starstruck' inspired me to write this. i'm not good at writing author's notes so uh. Short and sweet right? Well I'll try and update weekly! I hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_PLEASE LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK/IDEAS/RATINGS IN THE REVIEWS._**

**_-SFL_**


	2. Chapter 2

She balanced on the edge of the street, where the canal ran through the city. The sailing merchants called for her to be careful. She smiled and waved in acknowledgement. She kept walking until she stopped in front of her apartment. A smile cracked on her face and she bolted inside. She unlocked the door and took a deep breath. It's great to be home. She thought.

She quickly headed to her bathroom, taking a long bath and relaxing her tired muscles. She wrapped herself in a pink, fluffy towel and headed to her closet where she picked out a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline and white lace trimming it. She decided on black heels with a hint of yellow in the stitching and wore a yellow anklet with a lightning bolt charm, a gift from Laxus' coach and best friend, Bixlow, as a thank-you for standing up for Laxus. Her hair in a simple up-do like she used to have when she was still a debutant.

When she finally finished, she glanced at her watch to see it was almost six. She sat on her couch waiting for Laxus to come get her and right as the clock struck six, there was a loud knock on her door. Happily, she stood and answered the door.

Laxus leaned in the doorway, openly scanning Lucy's outfit. "You look great." He smirked.

She blushed. "I guess. I figured we would celebrate your victory afterwards, so I thought I'd look nice."

"So confident I'm going to win, aren't you?" He teased. "Glad to hear you have faith in me."

"I always do." She smiled at him, a light blush still on her cheeks. "Are you going to win tonight?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course, I will. You know what, I'll win this one just for you."

Her blush deepened in color and she smiled. "I'm honored, Laxus Dreyar."

Silence seemed to claim the seemingly everlasting seconds between them. Laxus suddenly held his hand out to her. "Come on, we'll be late."

She placed her hand in his and they walked out of her apartment, stopping briefly to lock her apartment and head out towards the Golden Glove Gym, the place for the more famous of boxers to hold their matches and tournaments. Lucy, still holding Laxus' hand, smiled as they approached and headed to the side entrance for the competitors and coaches.

"Laxus, am I even allowed to be back here?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not, but anyone who dares to question it will get their teeth knocked it. Besides, you'll be safer back here than in the stands." He squeezed their still joined hands, which made Lucy blush.

"Laxus, you better have a good damn excuse why you're la-" Bixlow started. The man eyed me over and stuck his tongue out. "Never mind. Is she watching? Or just wishing you luck?"

"I'm staying to watch, Bixlow. Is that so hard to believe?" She pouted.

"Yep. You don't seem like the type of girl that's into fighting." He shrugged. "Laxus, go get ready, I'll watch after her."

Laxus reluctantly went to his personal locker room and got ready in four minutes flat, leaving him six minutes to spare. He stepped out of his locker room and rejoined the others. Dressed in a pair of black shorts and black boxing gloves with lightning written on the right one and thunder on the left. Lucy was in awe that a man could actually look this good.

"Like what you see, Lucy?" He smirked, seeing her blush and turn to find a sudden interest with the carpet.

"Maybe." She answered in a whisper. His smirk grew.

"Good. Now, come wish me luck here." He held his arms open for her, and slowly she walked into them.

"Like you need my luck, Laxus. You're too good to still be here. You should be going against other countries instead of just boxers from Fiore." Lucy hugged him, inhaling his scent deeply. "What's holding you back?"

Just as he was about to answer, Bixlow called for him to get down to the ring. He hugged Lucy and smiled. "I'll tell you everything after my latest victory."

She squeezed him on last time. "Good luck! Even though you don't need it!" She shouted as the door closed, leaving her all alone. She sat down by the window that allows coaches to view the match privately. She could hear the announcer begin the introductions.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, I am your host Max Alors, once again to bring you another thrilling fight for the evening! Tonight we have old rivals duke it out once again in our ring! In this corner we have Black Steel Gajeel!" He paused allowing the crowd to cheer as Gajeel smirked at the dark corner of the stage Laxus stood. "And in this corner, we have the almighty, Lightning God Laxus!" The lights shone down on him and the crowd cheered as loud as it could making Laxus cringe at the sound hurting his ears until he heard one voice cheer him on. He looked into the Coach's Box and saw Lucy dancing around cheering for him. He gave a small smile and turned his attention back to the fight of his life. He began to tune out the crowd, only keeping Max's, Gajeel's, Lucy's, and his own voices in his head. It was the only way he was able to fight, by tuning out the crowd that is.

"Alright, gentleman, I want to see a good, clean fight out here. READY, BEGIN!" Max ran out of the ring just as the first punch hit Gajeel in the jaw making him stagger back a few feet.

"That was cheap, Dreyar." Gajeel spit out bloody saliva out of the ring, landing near a girl who passed out in happiness. "Let's make a bet,"

"I'm listening," Laxus responded as they circled each other like wolves.

"If I win, you have to tell Bunny Girl how you feel. If you win, I have to tell Levy how I feel."

The terms of the bet were only loud enough for only them to hear. "Deal, Redfox, but I'll win either way."

"Did I forget that loser has to confess in front of the whole guild?" Gajeel sneered.

Laxus nearly stopped dead in his tracks. "You can't be serious," Laxus landed a punch in Gajeel's gut. "Are you sure you're even able to do that?"

"I won't have to." Gajeel pulled his fist back, ready to strike when Laxus made his move to finally make his finishing blow, right hook, left hook, left hook, upper cut, and square in the face. It knocked Gajeel out clean. Lucy was running up to the ring with a huge smile on her face that warmed Laxus' heart.

"That was amazing, Laxus! Best. Match. Ever." She giggled.

"Glad you thought so, baby. You should come see me fight more often if you get that excited over a stupid fight." He swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "How long are you off, Luce?"

"For the next year or so. I figured I'd take a break for a while and reconnect with Fairy Tail. Erza said she'd be coming home in the next month."

Laxus lifted her into the ring as the crowd finally dispersed, leaving only him, Lucy, a knocked out Gajeel, and a smirking Bixlow. "I have a serious question, Lucy. Does the victor get a reward for winning a match for his lady?"

She giggled. "Of course." She kissed my cheek and smiled, a cute blush dusted her cheeks and the lights seemed to hit her in all the right places. "My champion always deserves a reward for winning match for his lady." She started laughing, it growing more hysterical by the minute.

"I'm sorry, that's not a character I can keep for very long."

This time, Laxus laughed with her, a loud hearty laugh burst from his lips. He held her closely. "Come on, Luce. Way to ruin the moment. It's alright, though. I forgive you. I have faith in you, that one day, it won't be so hard to say what you need to. That I know from personal experience."

_**And here is chapter 2 of Starstruck! I really hope you enjoy it! -SFL**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Laxus POV**

I looked down at Lucy. She was smiling in my arms, looking as though she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"That was a little unexpected, Laxus. What's on your mind?"

I shook my head at her. "Nothing much. At least not right now. Come on, let's go get dinner while you still look more stunning than usual."

"Can't we just go home and order take out? It's not that I don't want to go get dinner with you… I have a lot of paparazzi on my tail."

I sighed. I understood what she meant. It seemed when I was having a good time, they always find a way to ruin it. "Yeah, we can go over to my place."

"Good to hear. I've missed the view your cabin has."

"I meant the city home, Lucy, but we can go over there tomorrow. Since my next match isn't for a week. I promise I'll make you remember this break."

"Does that mean we can spend time together this time?!" She asked with pure excitement radiating off of her.

"Of course. I've missed having you around. That movie was taking too long. What happened?" I steered her back to my locker room.

"A lot of our crew quit because of the script it was awful. It took some time to rewrite it. Sorry it took so long. They asked me to help, if they hadn't, I would have been home a while ago. It's a love story you know. It's called Starstruck. Though, I can't give you much more than that."

"Can't even give me a hint? Not even a little one?" I asked from the locker room. "Please, Lucy?" I pulled a white dress shirt over my head.

"Sorry. My lips are sealed." She giggled. "Although, Laxus, can you keep my secret?"

I poked my head into the room she was in. "Of course. As long as you aren't being harmed I won't take action."

She giggled again. "That's not the problem. I think I'm going to make this movie my last. I want to stay home with you and Fairy Tail. I'm tired of being famous. It's too hard to deal with. Sure, you get to do some awesome things and see the world, but if I had to do those things I want them to be with my family. Do I sound stupid to you? I know you aren't one to consider fairy Tail much of a family, but they did grow up with you. I can't really say that though. I wish I could have grown up with Fairy Tail."

"It's not stupid at all. You said you're life truly began when you came to us. That makes you just as important as anyone who grew up there. Please, it couldn't be stupid at all. If you want to stop making movies, I support you on one condition."

"What's that?" She smiled.

"You have to come to every single one of my matches, got it?" I ducked back into the locker room, pulling on black dress pants and a black suit jacket. I looked in the mirror. Tonight's the night I ask her. Tonight I won't back out of it like last year. "Are you sure you don't want to go out for dinner?" I flexed in the mirror.

"I guess we can go out. I don't think they'll show up again. Not when I have you with me, at least." She laughed. I could hear the smile on her face.

"Beautiful." I whispered at the sound of her laugh. I haven't forgotten her and since she stood up for me because of the accident, I fell in love with her. She was so forgiving and gentle. She knew how to touch my heart in all the right places. I walked back to Lucy and her eyes scanned over me.

"You, Laxus, look great."

"I always do."

"That reminds me. Mira said something today that piqued my interest."

"And that is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She said you've been a little more than irritable about how long I've been gone. She said you've been going on and on about it to Freed. Now tell me. What's up? Why have you been missing me so much?"

I stared at her. I felt my mouth go dry and a lump grew in my throat. My heart was racing at speeds that couldn't be healthy. "I…"

"Yo! Laxus! Great match! We all watched from the side lines."

Freed entered the room with Evergreen trailing behind him.

"What is she doing here?" Evergreen snapped.

Lucy huffed and stood next to me. "I was invited to be here, Evergreen. No need to be so rude."

I cracked a smile. "Indeed she was. Now, please. Lucy, if you don't mind delaying our dinner date a few minutes then we can head off to the finest restaurant money can buy. I draped my arm over her shoulder and pressed her into my side. I briefly caught her blush before she looked away. Freed said she might have some feelings toward me. I smirked at this point. I'm glad I can make her blush. Before three years ago, I would have barely given her a second glance, but now, I see just how beautiful she is. The way her hair shines, the way she expresses all her emotions on her face, the way she scrunches up her nose when she is frustrated.

"Well, we wanted to congratulate you, of course. It was one of your better fights against Gajeel." Freed commented. "Are you two dating, yet?"

"We're just friends, Freed. Stop playing that hound's game." Lucy smiled.

I let my arm fall from her shoulders. "If you don't mind, Freed, Evergreen, we have somewhere to be."

"Of course, Laxus. We've got to meet up with Mira and Elfman soon anyway. Let's go Evergreen." He pulled her by the wrist and out the door.

As soon as the door closed I ran my hand through my hair. "Just friends, eh?" I said with my eyes closed.

"Well, of course. It's not like you'd feel that way. You like Cana, don't you?" She stated quietly.

"Lucy, think about what you just said to me. I never invite people to my matches. I've taken shopping. I've danced with you every time you needed a partner. I showed up to every single one of your premiers. I've wanted to support you since you saved me from the guild and myself, since then I've learned you. Your childhood, your smile, your laugh, your infectious bubbly personality. I've grown to need it in my life." I refused to look at her. I was steeling my heart for rejection.

dun. Dun. DUN! Cliffie I know. The next Chapter will be up soon. I've been preoccupied with homework and that vile place called the dentist. I love you guys and the support! Thanks! R&R -SFL


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the door closed I ran my hand through my hair. "Just friends, eh?" I said with my eyes closed.

"Well, of course. It's not like you'd feel that way. You like Cana, don't you?" She stated quietly.

"Lucy, think about what you just said to me. I never invite people to my matches. I've taken shopping. I've danced with you every time you needed a partner. I showed up to every single one of your premiers. I've wanted to support you since you saved me from the guild and myself, since then I've learned you. Your childhood, your smile, your laugh, your infectious bubbly personality. I've grown to need it in my life." I refused to look at her. I was steeling my heart for rejection.

"Laxus," She breathed. Only then, did I turn to her. Her hands were over her heart and a small, quivering smile brightened her face. The tears in her eyes made them shimmer. "I like you, too. I'm sorry I doubted you. I always caught you looking the other way, always with that faint blush on your face. I never thought I was the cause."

I pulled her into my arms again. "I don't just like you, Lucy. You saved my life. I decided I would be there for you, in case I needed to repay the favor. And because of that, I fell a little too hard for you because this moment, is really hard to believe. You know as well as anyone I'm not exactly good with words. Especially compared to you, Lucy. I actually planned on telling you this all a year ago. I was a coward and I flaked out on it. I built up my courage again. I planned on taking you to dinner at one of the new restaurants that opened while you were gone, then to take you out to the forest to watch the stars in that clearing you used to spend all your time rehearsing with me, or Gray, or Natsu, or sometimes Erza when you could snag a moment with her. I'd confess to you there, rather than the locker rooms of the gym…"

She returned my hug shortly after I started my little rant. "Oh, Laxus…" She squeezed me tighter. "That sounds so perfect. And since we both just admitted we like each other, we could celebrate by doing just that."

I pushed her away far enough so she could look me in the eyes. She smiled a beautiful smile. "Lucy,"

"Yeah, Laxus?"

"You're mine. No one else is changing that. Not even that brother of yours." I looked directly into her eyes. "I'm still sorry about that."

"That was three years ago, Laxus. It's in the past. Me and Sting have both moved passed it. All that's left is for you to move on too." She tore away from me and walked in front of the mirror. She fixed her hair and turned back to me. "Let's go eat. I'm starved."

I took her hand in mine and pulled her out of the gym only to quickly glance at the ring to see Gajeel getting up. _He'll be fine, _I thought. I didn't want to focus on him. I wanted to focus on my girl, Lucy Heartfilia. She was the one, after all, who stopped me from nearly beating her brother to a pulp.

I led her to the main road of Magnolia and ignored the cat calls and the surprised stares we received. I knew that she would take this one of two ways, she would freak out and become self-conscious, or she would hold herself up proudly. Of course she did the latter. I would expect nothing less from Lucy. I stole a quick glance at her and smiled. She was smiling, facing forward and holding my hand tightly. She was nervous. I could tell just by looking in her eyes. I've learned the emotions she displays in her eyes. That's how you know what's going through her head. Tentatively, I squeezed her hand in an effort of reassuring her.

"I'm fine, Laxus. Honestly."

"I know you're fine. You're nervous when there's no reason to be. I'm right here and as long as I'm around nothing's going to happen to you."

"Sorry. I forgot I'm dating the strongest guy in Fiore."

I smirk. "Damn straight you are. Don't you dare to forget it, Lucy."

She giggled. "Of course, Laxus."

"Let's go here." I pointed to a restaurant that had an outdoor seating area with overgrown vines coving a white archway. Bushes gave some privacy to the costumers. Flickering candles adorned the tables as the sun was beginning to set. Overall it had a romantic feeling to it. That was just what I was looking for. I tugged her hand in the direction of the restaurant and watched a smile brighten her face significantly.

"Alright." We walked inside, still hand in hand.

"Do you have a reservation?" A lady in a blue dress asked us.

I shook my head and smiled, working the Dreyar charm. "Do you have an open table anyway, miss?"

Her eyes widened and quickly changed to hearts. I hated girls like that, the ones that would fall for a guy with just a glance. Keeping the incredibly forced charming smile. She waved for us to follow her and led us to a table outside. "Here's your menus. I'll be back in a few to take your orders." She said sweetly.

I glanced over at Lucy. She was smiling coyly at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You have quite a way with women, don't you, Laxus Dreyar?"

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't worry. I'd never leave ya. I finally have what I've been dreaming of for three years now. I sure as hell am not letting her go."

She blushed and looked away.

"Baby-chan, come on. Look at me, you're adorable when you blush." I said softly with a small smile on my face.

She just glued her eyes to the menu and I sighed. I glanced down the menu as well. I decided to just order three 16 ounce steaks. It wasn't very filling but it'll last me until I get home tonight. I looked up to see her staring dreamily at me, her elbow on the table and her head resting in her hand. She looked so happy. It made my heart soar with the mushy emotion, too.

"Can I take your order, Miss Heartfilia and Mr. Dreyar?" I looked at Lucy to see if she was ready to order. She nodded and smiled at the hostess.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo and a Caesar salad with a Coke, please." Lucy said politely. I loved that she could maintain manners after being in Fairy Tail for so long.

"Alright. And you, sir?" She asked.

"Right, I'll take three 16 ounce steaks, medium rare. And a beer. Make it tall." I said gruffly.

Lucy was smirking across the table, the look in her eyes thrilled me. She had that "_that's right wench, he's mine"_ look. The hostess had a severe look of disappointment on her face. Sure she had a nice face, but Lucy had a better one. No woman could compare to Lucy in my mind. She was it, she was the one who convinced everyone to not press any charges. She saved me from getting kicked out of the Gym and the Boxing League. She even blamed Sting for most of it, saying he had provoked me.

**~Flashback Time! Three years ago~**

I was walking towards the gym, already dressed for the match. I ignored the strange looks from the towns' people. They were looking at the scars, I could tell. I was proud of all of them, except one. The lightning shaped scar over my right eye, given to me by my father. What a nutcase that one was. He actually almost ruined my Championship celebration by showing up and congratulated me a few weeks back.

I reached the gym with about twenty minutes to spare, I walked to the side entrance and into the locker rooms for the ordinary boxers on habit, forgetting that I had a personal locker room for myself.

"Yo! Laxus, good to see ya." Gajeel said sarcastically. Growing more serious, he looked me in the eyes. "Congrats on the championship fight with Orga. You brought a lot of respect to Fairy Tail because of it."

I nodded in acknowledgement and turned to my old locker to set my bag inside. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to Sting Eucliffe. He wore a look of disgust and glared at me.

"I heard what you said about my sister, Dreyar."

I wanted to laugh. I might have said a few things out of anger at the guild, like how I thought Lucy was sleeping with Gray and Natsu.

I blinked myself out of my inner monologue in time to see Sting pull back his fist and swing, having no way of defending myself I ended up take the punch. He hit me on the left side of my jaw and yelled, "My sister's my reason to keep going, you shut your fucking mouth if you don't know a damn thing you're talking about. To think she actually admired you for your strength. You're such a coward. I should just take her from that guild and let her join Sabertooth. At least there she won't cry."

_**That was part 1 of the flash back of to why Laxus fell for Lucy! I love it when I make Sting the protective older brother. Oh! and Sting is 23 like Laxus at the time of the flashback. Lucy is 22. So at present time Laxus and Sting are 26, Lucy is 25, Gray and Natsu are 25 too! I hope you like it. I had a lot of fun writing this. -SFL**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Still Flashback. Still Laxus POV~**

I reeled back. "I'll say what I want, Eucliffe." I said, ignoring the cheers and whoops for Sting. "I feel sorry for you. You pissed me off. I don't know if you're brave of just stupid. Doesn't matter, it gave me a reason to beat you to a pulp." I smirked and laughed.

The room got deadly silent. Almost as though it had actually killed them. That is until Sting opened his mouth.

"You insulted my little sister! You gave me grounds to beat you into a hospital."

I laughed once again. "Please. As though you could take me on. I'm in a higher weight class than you."

"I'm not talking about in the ring, Dreyar, I'm talking about right now. You dared to insult my little sister, you going to get hurt."

"Careful what you say, Eucliffe. People will start thinking you have a sister complex." At that moment I swung, hitting him in the jaw which made him fly back into the lockers behind him. I stomped towards him and swung again. And again. And again. At this point, my mind barely registered Sting's broken jaw and bruised jaw. I heard the shouts of Gajeel and, strangely, Orga shout for me to stop. Naturally, I ignored them. The two yanked me off and held me against the lockers on the other side of the room. They held me there until Sting was out of the room and on his way to the hospital to make sure he didn't lose any more blood.

Faintly, I heard someone yell "she's here, hold him back." I had my eyes closed, feeling the adrenaline leaving my body as I calmed myself down. I registered the faint sound of footsteps and opened my eyes to see the girl I had brutally insulted just the other day holding a first-aid kit.

"Hey, are you okay, Laxus? They said you got in a pretty bad fight. Let me fix you up, okay?" She asked softly. Her voice was kind, but there was no trace of pity or even fear in it, like I expected. Then it hit me. She doesn't know.

I remained silent and she took that as my consent to let her fix me up. She sat me down and reached for my hand and poured some water on it from a water bottle, unknowingly washing her brother's blood away. I looked to see I had cuts along my fingers and hands, where Stings earrings must have scratched me. I let a soft, annoyed sigh. She giggled and dried my now blood-free hands.

"You know, Laxus, I figured out you were angry and you didn't mean to be so hurtful to us yesterday. So, I forgive you. I'll always forgive you, we're family after all, and it's just what we do." She smiled the 100-watt smiled of hers and began to bandage my hands. When she finished, she wet a separate cloth with more water from the bottle and began to wipe my face carefully. It the moment, I caught whiffs of her scent. Strawberry and vanilla. She kept wiping my face down, occasionally wringing out the cloth when it had become too bloody to be productive. When she finished she set the cloth aside and lifted her hand towards my right eye. Her fingers brushed against the jagged, scarred flesh. I crossed my arms and closed my right eye, allowing her to trace it completely. Finally, when she spoke, she looked into his eyes. "Is this the reason you're bitter inside, Laxus?" She sat on my right, practically in my lap nonetheless, and touched the scar again. "I've heard the story behind this scar, Laxus. About how your father did this to you. I'm sorry to bring it up, but I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you. Even if you need to scream at someone, I'm willing to be that person, okay?"

I looked at her. I knew for a fact she could see the shock and surprise in my eyes.

"Laxus, don't you get it? I want to be your friend. So I'm reaching out to you. Although after yesterday, Sting isn't exactly happy about it, so I'm sorry if he does something rash and tries to pick a fight with you. He can be so stupid, sometimes." She giggled, completely unaware of what I had done only twenty minutes ago.

I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. Here I have a sweet girl next to me, the sister of the man I had just quite literally beaten the shit out of.

"Come on, Laxus, let's take you home. Wendy is there waiting for you." I followed her as she pulled me up by my hand and dragged me out of the gym and towards Fairy Tail. Along the way, I tried to figure out how such a gentle girl could show kindness to a monster like me. I tried to remember everything I knew about this girl. From what Sting used to say to Gajeel and Orga, she had a bubbly personality since their mother died. She has been part of Fairy Tail for over a year now, she stole the hearts of many of the guild members. That's all I really knew about her other than the fact she loved to show skin.

I focused my attention back to my surroundings. We were only a few steps away from the surprisingly silent guild hall. She let go of me and pushed open the doors, revealing us to the rest of the guild. They glared at me as I walked in, they were surrounding a table and quietly parted to see Sting laying on said table. She stifled a cry and walked over to her brother.

"Baka." She whispered harshly. "I told you not do anything,"

I got the strange urge to go comfort her in some form. Knowing I couldn't since I was the center of the guild's hate at the moment, I couldn't even touch her. She was the guild's baby. They treat her like a member of the family. I took a step forward and reached out to her. She turned her head and smiled softly.

"It's not your fault, Laxus. Sting shouldn't-"

"Lucy, for the love of god, how is this not his fault?" The normally cool-tempered Erza snapped.

"Erza! It's not his fault because knowing Sting, he started this. Just because he's my older brother doesn't give him the right to go picking fights." She turned from Erza to me and bowed. "I'm sorry on behalf of my idiotic brother. He deserved this." She shot a glare over her shoulder.

Her glares were more terrifying than Gramps when he was pissed off.

Sting groaned and satup slowly and Lucy stood back up and turned around. She raised her hand and back handed her brother. I, as well as the rest of the guild, jaw-dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Sting, you baka! I told you not to do anything! I told you I can handle myself! That's the whole reason I came to a guild in the first place. I wanted to show that I'm not the weak little girl you have to protect!" She yelled, with tears running down her cheeks.

That's when I lost it. I ran towards her and engulfed her in my hug. Sting stood up and growled.

"Get off my sister!" He roared.

_**Well, that's part 2 of the flashback! There is one or two more parts left to the bac kstory of why Laxus fell for Lucy. But trust me after the flash back it's still going to continue. I have horrible things in store for Laxus and Lucy, Even some things for Sting.**_

_**Please R&R -SFL**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sting, you baka! I told you not to do anything! I told you I can handle myself! That's the whole reason I came to a guild in the first place. I wanted to show that I'm not the weak little girl you have to protect!" She yelled, with tears running down her cheeks.

That's when I lost it. I ran towards her and engulfed her in my hug. Sting stood up and growled.

"Get off my sister!" He roared.

I only held onto her tighter. "Again with the sister complex, Eucliffe." I smirked at him. I felt her stiffen in my grip.

"Laxus, let go of me!" She hissed.

I instantly let go of her. I was afraid of this woman. I was afraid… of this… woman? I was afraid of this woman! I was Laxus Dreyar, the almighty terror of Fairy Tail. I could not be afraid of anyone or thing. Yet, here I was, fearing this woman before me. "L-Lucy!" I stammered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Just shut up, Laxus! This is your fault. It's your fault she's crying right now! It's your fault she's hurting!"

I looked over to my right to see some of the newest guild members, Coco, Dan Straight, Mary Hughes, and… Sugar Boy. Dan was the one scolding me and I glared at them. He took an avid interest in the girl I feared. For some reason, that pissed me off.

"Dan!" She snapped and glared at him. "I told you all this isn't Laxus' fault!"

"I'm pressing charges, Lucy." Sting said glaring at me.

"So am I," Erza stated with Mira, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman nodding behind her.

"No, you're not! He defended himself! Gajeel, you were there! Tell them what went down. If they won't take Laxus' word, they'll take yours."

Gajeel sighed. He was annoyed, being dragged into this. "Eucliffe was the one who started this. However, Thunder Butt over here had to go over board and lose control and knock the shit out of your bother."

"Lucy, I'm sorry." I mumbled loud enough for only her to hear.

"Is Lucy here? We have a date tonight." I whipped around to see Sabertooth's Rufus Lohr.

Lucy glanced at the man in the doorway. She scrunched up her nose. "Accompanying you and Sting on an autograph job does not qualify as a date! And you aren't my boyfriend!"

"How is Sting?" Rufus asked.

"I'd be just fine if this oaf would leave my sister alone." Sting growled.

I crossed my arms and looked him in the eyes, "I apologize for knocking your teeth in and bruising your face." I truly meant it, too. For some reason I knew that this girl would be really important in my life, heck, she was defending it right now. I owe her my life. That's my debt to her.

"There. He apologized, Sting. And he's a bigger person for it. Now, stop acting like children and let Wendy look at Laxus' injuries since she's done with Sting." She growled. "I'm disappointed in all of you. We're family, nakama, we forgive each other, right? Well, like it or not he's our nakama, too. So, stop crucifying him, and help him by getting off his back." She smiled sweetly at them as though she did not just venomously threaten them. "Okay?"

This girl was feisty. I liked it. She can be adorably violent, that, somehow, got me looking at her in a new light. She had such a powerful aura behind her. This girl had my interest now.

"Laxus, come with me." I blinked back to reality to see a small bluenette in front of me.

"Lucy," I breathed, staring at her and silently begging for her to come with me.

"I'm going with them, and when I get back, so help me if any of you pin this on Laxus." She shot a glare at everyone. I even saw Erza and Natsu cower back.

I followed them back into the infirmary and let Wendy look over me. She praised Lucy on the bandages and left the room. As soon as she left, Lucy sat next to me on the bed they had sat me on.

"Laxus," She mumbled and laid her head on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I answered quietly.

"I mean emotionally. You good?"

"Lucy," I said louder. "Thank-you but really I'm sorry I did that. I hate my temper and I was hoping that when I started boxing that it was a way to vent frustration but it's only causing other people harm. I'm sorry."

She moved to my lap, her weight was perfect, not too heavy, but not too light. She cupped my face in her hands and made me look at her. "I forgive you, okay? You're part of my family, so I forgive you. I forgive Sting, too. He'll be fine, you'll be fine, too. Now, if you need anything, you know where to find me." She smiled at me and stood up. She left me there to my thoughts and closed the door behind her. I heard a piercing scream behind it and I dashed out of there. I pushed passed all the people surrounding Lucy. Her scream kept running through my mind, how it was filled with agony and pain. Sting kneeled next to his sister Wendy was right next to him. I kneeled on the other side. She was out cold. I fell into a panic.

"Come on, kid! You're a doctor, fix my sister!" Sting said, his whole body shaking.

Wendy nodded. "She needs rest. She's been pushing herself too hard again. She knows she can't overdo it. Laxus, pick her up and bring her to the infirmary and lie her down, Natsu, go get some blankets from the second floor. Erza, go alert Master. Mira, let no one else in the room except for Sting, Master, Laxus, Porlyusica, and I. Oh, Gray, go to the hospital, and get Porlyusica here. Lucy needs her."

I scooped up Lucy and did as Wendy commanded. She was the one with the medical degree after all. Lucy's breathing was rapid, almost as though she was suffocating. I rushed into the infirmary and laid her down onto the bed. I reluctantly took a step back and let Wendy get to work. I couldn't stand being so helpless! Sting was glaring at me over his bandaged nose.

"This is your fault. You'll stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you." Sting growled.

"My fault or not, I owe her now. I'll do whatever she asks of me. Not you."

"Guys will you put it to rest? Lucy wouldn't want you two fighting. Right?" Wendy said as she placed a cool rag on Lucy's forehead.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked quietly.

"She's going to be fine. She's just overdoing it with the amount of strain she's been taking on. Her books aren't selling so she's having trouble paying rent. She's not getting enough model jobs even with Mira and Evergreen's help. Once she gets some money in I believe she'll start feeling better." Wendy replied just as quietly.

"Where does she live?" I asked strongly.

"Third house on St. Matt. Why?" Sting replied angrily.

I didn't bother replying. I stormed out of the guild hall. I was going to do the least thing I could possibly do for Lucy. I made my way onto St. Matt and rung the bell to her apartment complex.

"Yes?"

"I would like to see the landlord." I said sternly.

The gates swung open and I walked inside and made my way to the office. I knocked on the door and waited or it to open but a few seconds later. The lady behind the desk was short and somewhat on the plus side. She was staring at me cold heartedly.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. Lucy Heartfilia's rent. How much is a years' worth?" I asked, pulling out my credit card.

"840,000 jewel. But do you even have that kind of money?"

"Yeah, I get paid well, I guess." I handed her my card and she swiped it and handed it back to me.

"I guess you do. So what are you to Ms. Heartfilia?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"According to her, I'm family. I wouldn't say we're the best of friends or anything. She just did me a huge favor, I'm starting to pay her back by paying for her rent." I said half-heartedly. "She just saved my life. So, that's what I owe her."

"She's a selfless one, that one." The landlady nodded in agreement. "Always caring for everyone but herself."

"Fairy Tail's baby in a way. We all care for her almost as much as she cares for us. That brother of hers, though, gets on my last damn nerve."

"Ah, Sting? Yes, he's very wild compared to Ms. Heartfilia. He lacks quite a bit of self-control, but he seems to dote on Ms. Heartfilia quite a bit. He doesn't like it when he comes over here to see her and finds guys pledging their undying lover to her at her doorstep…"

I sweat dropped. "I wouldn't either. I do believe that would be extremely irritating. But, she has the most amazing personality I've ever had the chance to meet. I'm glad she's in my life for a while."

* * *

Long time no post for this story, ne? Well, I am going to try and post a chapter to every story that is not a one-shot and maybe even post some one shots too.

Love,

-SFL


End file.
